Blue's Big Musical Movie (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Part 9
'Transcript' *Audience: (Chattering) *Steve: Ahem!, Um, Uh, Hi, Before We Begin, The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show, We Have A Very Special, Opening Act, Starring, The Amazing Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Periwinkle, Appearo! *Audience: (Cheers) *Steve: Do Another Trick! *Periwinkle: Hold On to Your Seats!, and Get Ready for A Magic Show!, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus!, Now, Uh, Pick A Card, Any Card!, No, Not That Card! *Steve: Okay, Is Everyone Ready?, Slippery, Do You Have Your Costume On? *Slippery: I'm Ready! *Steve: Okay!, Shovel? *Shovel: Yeah! *Steve: Pail? *Pail: Ready! *Steve: Okay!, Mailbox? *Mailbox: Ready, Steve! *Steve: Tickety? *Tickety: (Rings Her Bells) *Steve: Blue?, Sidetable? *Sidetable: Ready!, La, La, La! *Blue: (Barks La, La, La) *Steve: Okay!, Dora, Are You and Your Friends Ready? *Dora: Listo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Ready! *Steve: All Right!, Oswald, Weenie, and Your Friends? *Oswald: Ready, Steve! *Weenie: (Barks) *Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo: We're Ready! *Steve: Right!, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets? *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Ready! *Steve: Okay!, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy? *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Yeah!, We're Ready! *Steve: Okay!, DJ Lance, Are You, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex Ready? *DJ Lance: We're Ready to Dance, Steve! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Yeah! *Steve: Okay!, Big Bird, Are You, Elmo, and The Sesame Street Characters Ready? *Big Bird: We're Ready, Steve! *Elmo: Yeah! *Sesame Street Characters: Ready! *Steve: Barney, Are You, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids Ready? *Barney: We're Super, De, Duper, Ready, Steve! *Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: Ready! *Steve: Okay!, Bear, Are You, Ursa, and Your Friends Ready? *Bear: We're Ready, Steve! *Ursa: Sure! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Ready! *Steve: Wait!, Where's My Partner?, Oh!, There You Are!, Are You Ready?, Great! *Periwinkle: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! *Steve: Periwinkle's Finishing Up! *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus!, Gotta Gocus! *Audience: (Cheers) *Child: You Missed One! *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Great Magic Show, Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Hey, Thanks!, Are You All Ready? *Steve: Uh, Yeah! *Mailbox: Places, Everyone! *Big Bird: Okay, Slippery! *Barney: Are You Ready? *Bear: You're On Next! *(Slippery Putting His Costume On) *Periwinkle: Okay, Everyone!, Here Comes What You've Been Waiting For!, The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show! *Audience: (Cheers) *(Curtain Opens) *(Song Starts) *Slippery: I Can Be Anything..., Whoa!, Whoa!, Oh No! *Audience: (Gasps) *Pail: Oh No! *Dora: Slippery Slipped! *Steve: That's What He Was Afraid Of? *Oswald: What Should We Do? *Tickety: I Know, I Have an Idea, This is What We Can Do! *(Song Starts) *Steve, Blue, His Friends, and The Characters: If Something Goes Wrong, If Something Goes Wrong, Don't Give Up, Don't Give Up, Don't Give Up, Just Go On! *Audience: (Cheers) *Slippery: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, Like A Captain On A Boat on A Rolling Sea! *Blue, Her Friends, and Characters: Don't Give Up, Just Go On! *Elmo: Great Job, Slippery! *Shovel and Pail: To Be Animal Doctors is Our Wish, Healing Dogs and Cats and Birds and Fish! *Snail: I Just Got to Be Me! *Audience: (Laughs) *Blue, Steve, His Friends, and Characters: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah! *Mailbox: Steve!, Steve!, Steve!, Steve, I'm Stuck and It's My Turn! *Steve: Okay, Mailbox!, Don't Worry, We'll Get You Unstuck!, Will You Help Me Find What's Stuck?, Great! *Children: There! *Steve: Okay, Mailbox!, Here You Go! *(Squeaks) *Mailbox: Whoa!, Hey Yo! *Audience: (Gasps) *Mailbox: Oof!, Hey!, Whoo!, Ay!, Ow! *Kai-Lan: Don't Give Up, Mailbox! *Hoho: We Know You Could Do It! *Wubbzy: You're So Funny, Mailbox! *Daizy: Just Go On! *Mailbox: Pretty Funny Mood, Huh? *Audience: (Laughs) *Mailbox: Knock Knock! *Audience: Who's There? *Mailbox: Letter! *Audience: Letter Who? *Mailbox: Letter in She's Been Knocked In!, Hah! *All: (Laughing) *Mailbox: I've Been On Stage, For All You Folks, And Make You Laugh at All My Jokes! *Blue, Steve, His Friends, and Characters: Go, Mailbox, Go On! *Mailbox: I Didn't Give Up, I Went On! *Sidetable: Blue Wants to Be, A Classroom Teacher, To Teach the Kids About Life's Great Features, You Work Real Hard, You Gotta Be Real Smart, I Know You Could Do It, I Know You Could Do It, I Know You Could Do It!, You Could Get, Real, Smart! *Dora: Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs, Yes, Pirates Love to Sing! *Boots: Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs! *Benny, Isa, and Tico: Yes, Pirates Love to Sing! *Dora: We're Glad We're In The Music Show! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Now We Can Sing Our Song! *Diego: And Now We're Pirates Just Like You! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!, Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs, Yes, Pirates Love to Sing, Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs, Yes, Pirates, Love to, Sing! *Oswald: Wiggle Your Tail! *Henry: Flap Your Wing! *Daisy: Stomp Your Feet! *Johnny Snowman: And You're In Full Swing! *Madame Butterfly: Let's All Do The Penguin Polka! *Catrina: (Laughs) *Weenie: (Barks) *Eggbert: Boy!, This is Fun! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, This is Fun! *The Backyardigans: We're, Your Backyard Friends, The Backyardigans, Together in The Backyardigans! *Pablo: In The Place Where We Belong! *Uniqua: Where We'll Probably Sing A Song! *Tasha: And We'll Maybe Dance Along! *The Backyardigans: We've Got The Whole Wide World in Our Yard to Explore, We Always Find Things We've Never Seen Before, That's Why Everyday, We're Back for More!, With Your Friends, The Backyardigans! *The Wonder Pets: Wonder Pets!, Wonder Pets!, We're On Our Way, To Help A Baby Dolphin and Save The Day! *Ming-Ming: We're Not Too Big! *Tuck: And We're Not Too Tough! *The Wonder Pets: But When We Work Together, We've Got The Right Stuff!, Go, Wonder Pets!, Yay! *Wubbzy: Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle, Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle, It'll Make You Smile, It'll Make You Giggle, Come On, Everybody, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle! *Kai-Lan: Wiggle in The Grass, Wiggle in The Pool, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Now You're Looking Cool! *Hoho: Wiggle in The Snow, Wiggle in The Sun! *Daizy: Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Now We're Having Fun! *Wubbzy: Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle, Do The Wiggle, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle, Try to Make It Swurve, Try to Make It Squiggle, Come On, Everybody, Do The Wubbzy Wiggle! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Come On, Everybody, Do The Wubbzy, Wiggle! *DJ Lance: Are You Ready? *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Yeah! *DJ Lance: Are You Ready? *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Yeah! *DJ Lance: Well, It's Time to Dance! *Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Go!, Go!, Go, Muno!, Go!, Go!, Go, Muno!, Go!, Go!, Do The Muno!, Go, Go!, Do The Muno! *Muno: I Like to Dance! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, and Plex: Go!, Go!, Go, Toodee!, Go!, Go!, Go, Toodee!, Go!, Go!, Do The Toodee!, Go!, Go!, Do The Toodee! *Toodee: I Like to Dance! *Muno, Foofa, Toodee, and Plex: Go!, Go!, Go, Brobee!, Go!, Go!, Go, Brobee!, Go!, Go!, Do The Brobee!, Go!, Go!, Do The Brobee! *Brobee: I Like to Dance! *Muno, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Go!, Go!, Go, Foofa!, Go!, Go!, Go, Foofa!, Go!, Go!, Do The Foofa!, Go, Go!, Do The Foofa! *Foofa: I Like to Dance! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, and Toodee: Go!, Go!, Go, Plex!, Go!, Go!, Go, Plex!, Go!, Go!, Do The Plex!, Go!, Go!, Do The Plex! *Plex: I Like to Dance!, Ladies and Gentleman, Ladies and Gentleman, Introducing, Introducing, DJ Lance Rock!, Is In The House to Dance! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Go!, Go!, DJ Lance!, Go!, Go!, DJ Lance!, Go!, Go!, DJ Lance Dance, Go, DJ Lance!, Go!, Go!, DJ Lance!, Go!, Go!, DJ Lance!, Go!, Go!, DJ Lance Dance!, Go, DJ Lance! *DJ Lance: Now It's Time to End! *Elmo: This is The Street Elmo Lives On, This is The Place Elmo Knows!, Here With His Friends All Around Him!, The Friends That Elmo Loves So! *Big Bird: All of Our Voices Singing!, A Song We Love to Share! *Big Bird and Snuffy: Happy You're Here to Join Us!, Sweet Music Fills The Air! *Chrous: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La! *Cookie Monster: This is Where Me Eat Cookie! (Crunch) *Zoe: And I Love A Lovely Ballet!, Ha-Ha-Ha! *Ernie: Where I Squeak My Ol' Rubber Duckie (Squeak, Squeak) *Bert: And I Feel The Pigeons Each Day! *Grover: It is Where I Fly Home from My Travels!, Exhausted, But Still Very Cute! *Telly Monster: Every Day, Every Night! *Baby Bear: This Stweet Feels Just Whight! *Tree: It's The Place Where My Roots Took Root! *Rosita: This is Where I Play My Gee-Tar!, and Sometimes I'll Shout "Ole!" *Count Von Count: The Street Where I Love to Count Chickens!, One, Two, Three! *Gabi: And Oscar Says... *Oscar the Grouch: Scram!, Go Away! *Elmo: Like That, Oscar!, Now It's Dorothy's Turn to Sing! *(Partial Instrumental of The Chorus) *(End of Chorus, Then Repeat) *Bob: This is The Street I Live On! *Humans: This is The Street We Know! *Susan and Gordon: Here With My Friends All Around Me! *Miles: The Friends That I Love So! *Everyone: All of Our Voices Singing!, A Song We Love to Share!, Happy You're Here to Join Us!, Sweet Music Fills in The Air! *Barney: You Are Special, You're The Only One, You're The Only One Like You!, There Isn't Another in The Whole Wide World, Who Can Do The Things You Do! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: Oh, You Are Special, Special, Everyone is Special, Everyone is His or Her Own Way!, Oh, You Are Special, Special, Everyone is Special, Everyone is His or Her Own Way! *Barney: You're Important, You're The Only One, You're The Only One of You!, The World is Better Just Because You're Here! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: You Should Know That We Love You!, Oh, You Are Special, Special, Everyone is Special, Everyone in His or Her Own Way!, Oh, You Are Special, Special, Everyone is Special, Everyone in His or Her Own Way! *Bear: Welcome to The Blue House! *Tutter: Hello from The Small Mouse! *Ursa: Things to Do! *Pip and Pop: Fun for You! *Bear: Howdy from The Big Bear!, Want Some Fun? *Pip and Pop: Here's Where! *Ursa: Just for You! *Tutter: All is New! *Bear, Ursa, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Ojo, Doc Hogg, Flutter, Christine, Jacques, Doc Owl, and Bullfrog: In The House of Blue! *Pip and Pop: Lots of Room in Our House! *Doc Hogg: Catch the Moon in Our House! *Flutter: Kitchen's Here! *Christine and Jacques: Bathroom's There! *Doc Owl and Bullfrog: Attic Full of Stuff Here! *Ojo: Pillows Full of Fluff Here! *Treelo: Woopy-Do! *Ojo: Just for You! *Bear, Ursa, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Ojo, Doc Hogg, Flutter, Christine, Jacques, Doc Owl, and Bullfrog: In The House of Blue!, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to The Big Blue House!, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to The Big Blue House!, The Door is Opened! *Tutter: Come On In! *Bear: Now You're Here! *Bear, Ursa, Tutterl, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Ojo, Doc Hogg, Flutter, Christine, Jacques, Doc Owl, and Bullfrog: So Let's, Begin! *Blue, Steve, His Friends, and Characters: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do!, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah! *Audience: (Cheers) *Steve: Great Job! *Blue, Steve, His Friends, and Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: So, Everyone Here Has Sung Their Song, Right? *Dora: Who's Next? *Steve: Do You Know Who Hasn't Sung Their Song Yet? *Child: You and Me! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: You and Me? *Oswald: Yeah! *Steve: You're Right! *Tyrone: Of Course! *Steve: It's Our Turn!, Are You Ready to Sing Our Song?, Great!, It's Our Turn! *Linny: Good Luck! *Sidetable: Show Them What You've Got! *Blue: (Barks) Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts